Kira's Holiday: Haha no Hi
by Black-Fox49
Summary: It's Haha no hi- also known as Mother's Day. How does a mass-killer/god of the new world celebrate?


**Whew, okay, sorry so late. A lot of detail with this one so it might drag on XD Anyway, here it is, enjoy my lovely readers! And yes, 'twiddled' is a word! I think... **

***Note: fyi in case you don't know: 'haha' is not a typo of mama. It's a Japanese affectionate term for 'mother', hence 'Mother's Day' being translated into 'Haha no hi'.***

* * *

Sitting comfortably in his desk chair, Light Yagami twiddled a pen in one hand and held a black leather notebook with the other. Colors from a simple twelve-inch television were splashed across the walls, giving the dark room and even more eerie look. A news caster wearing a brown suit was displayed on the screen, standing in front of a Lonely Planet store. Even with the poor video quality, figures clad in Japanese police uniforms were visible through the windows of the store, rummaging around and talking to civilians. According to the caster, two unmasked, immature robbers had burst into the store only an hour before, shooting and killing a cashier and the manager. Photos of the two suspects flashed into view, centered on the little t.v. Their names were listed underneath the pictures, and a slight smile raised the corners of Light's mouth at the sight of this. He quickly flipped open the book and copied the names of the boys onto the lined paper, focusing hard to remember the faces of the two. After one name, he added a date and time, but the second name he left alone. Closing the notebook, Light leaned his heaed back and let loose a yawn. Looking to the side and seeing that his clock read it to be 9:58 in the morning he lifted himself up and ruffled his hair into a more acceptable form. At the same time, he grabbed a pair of brown trousers off his nightstand and slipped into them, leaving his t-shirt from the night before on.

Whistling to himself, Light replaced the notebook in it's custom drawer and tossed the pen into his backpack. Of course, though, it was Sunday to there wasn't any school. Not only was it Sunday, but it was also a pretty important holiday. May the twelfth, it the Yagami boy remembered right, the second sunday of May. So in all of Japan, as every other year on the second sunday of this month, HaHa no Hi- Mother's Day in english- was being celebrated. Usually, Light and his sister would plan ahead for weeks, preparing a breakfast, lunch and dinner, along with flowers and visiting family and cards. This year was different though, as Light wasn't home enough what with school and work. None the less, they had something ready, just not as big as usual. Sayu, his sister, had gone shopping the night before; as far as their mom knew, Sayu was just out with friends to go to karaoke. Really she had bought supplies to make today at least a little special.

Only a few minutes passed of silent t.v. watching before soft knocks came from the other side of Light's bedroom door. "Come in," he called out. Withen moments, Sayu had quietly rushed in and shut the door behind herself, holding in her hands a large wooden tray.

"C'mon, Raito, mom is up. She's reading in her room, so let's get this ready quick," thrusting the tray into Light's hands, the younger sister practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, while her brother lagged a bit behind. Finally downstairs, Light was welcomed by the scene on Sayu trying to tie a few carnations together with red ribbon and failing horribly. Taking the bunch gently from her, he bound them and handed them back. She huffed at him, "I could have done it!" In response Light simply smirked and went to the refridgerator.

"You got the sushi, right?" He raised an eyebrow at his sister, who sighed, "Yah, it's on the bottom shelf behind the leeks. I had to hide it from dad or else he would have eaten it!" Her spirits suddenly raised, Sayu hopped in front of Light and opened the black fridge door, and moved item after item until finally appearing with a small wooden box. Intricate designs of cherry blossoms were carved into the oshizushihako, giving it a nice traditional look.

Light stared at the box in suprise. "Sayu, you bought a oshizushihako? I said to buy what you make with it, not what use! How expensive was that?"

"Oh, it was cheap! And see, I did get the sushi, I just left it in there. I thought it would look fancier, you know?" She grinned up at Raito, odd young pride showing in her eyes.

"Alright, just put it on the tray I guess. Set the flowers on there to, I'll carry it up." Before Sayu could protest, Light picked up the tray and started up the stairs, his sister at his heels.

"Raitooo, stop acting like I'm a kid!" Sayu pouted. Ignoring her, he continued to his mom's room. Their father was still at work- the Kira case had him out so much that Light almost felt bad that he was the reason Father was never home anymore. Well, almost. Stopping just in front of the door, Light turned to Sayu, and whispered to her, "Open up the door and go in in front of me." She obeyed, stepping forward and knocking before turning the silver doorknob.

Light, still outside the door and out of sight heard their mother start a little chat with Sayu, _"Oh, Sayu, what a nice suprise. What are you doing up so early?" _It seemed obvious to Light that she was acting like she didn't remember it was Mother's Day, but Sayu was easier to trick.

"Oh, but don't you know what today is, haha?"

"No, what is it?"

Sayu giggled, pathetically fooled by her mother's pretending. "It's HaHa no Hi, haha!"

A fake gasp came from Light's mom, "No! How could I have forgotten?" At this, Light marched in, carrying the tray in front of him. "How nice! Is that a oshizushihako? I suppose I have to make my own sushi this year?" She laughed.

Light set the tray on her lap carefully, as she inspected the delicate works on the box. Sayu lifted the lid of the box, revealing the sushi treats inside. "We wouldn't make you do that, I bought it yesterday." Standing back with a sigh, Light watched his mother and Sayu giggle and look at the sushi like it was the most amazing thing in the world. It wasn't long before a certain shinigami could no longer hold back his comments. _Haha, humans are so simple, their amusement comes from food. _Ryuk commented, and Light couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Ryuk and those stupid apples. Now who gets amusement from food?

The morning dragged on, composed of laughing and admiring of a box. Eventually it ended with an offer of privacy for Mrs. Yagami, and Light escaping back to his room to rid the world of evil.

Even Kira needs to celebrate Mother's Day, though.

* * *

**So, you all know the drill! Favorite and follow please~  
Really sorry if it takes me a while to upload new stuff. Now that the school year is over I don't have a lot of computer access :(  
And just a small request: My great grandmother who I am very close to is very ill, and will be passing away soon. If you could keep her in your prayers (we are catholic, but anything helps) I would really appreciate it 3 **

**Thanks everyone! Keep reading!**


End file.
